saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoe Shizuka
(SAO and ALO) | image = RL= |-| SAO= |-| ALO (Undine)= |-| ALO (Pooka)= |-| | birthdate = Septenber 11, 2009 | age = 13 (Chaos Labyrinth) 14 (Project Dreamscape) 15 (Fairy Dance) 16 (Dark Yggdrasil) | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = 168 cm | weight = 57 kg | bloodtype = B | hometown = Tokyo, Japan | affiliation = Knights of the Blood Oath (Project Dreamscape) (Fairy Dance) | previous affiliation = Moonlit Black Cats (Chaos Labyrinth) | occupation = High School Student (Fairy Dance) Sweeper (Dark Yggdrasil) | previous occupation = Middle School Student (Pre-Chaos Labyrinth) Clearer (Chaos Labyrinth) | team = TBA | partner = Quartz | family = Naruhito (Father) Masako Owada (Mother) Aiko, Princess Toshi (Sister) | rank = Rank #8 (SAO) Rank #17 (ALO) | classification = Clearer Sweeper | weapon = | training = Imperial Sword Arts | vr = Sword Art Online ALfheim Online }} , or simply Tomoe Shizuka, is a character in the Sword Art Online: Reversal Rewind light novel series. In the virtual world of Sword Art Online, she goes by the name of Sachi. Upon escaping and starting anew in ALfheim Online, she uses her imperial title, Tomoe, as her in-game name. Background Tomoe is the Second Princess born to the Crown Prince Naruhito. As since she is of royal blood, she was treated like such. However, she is anything but vain. She hates all of the attention. While she was growing up, she had to deal with people bowing their heads down to her just because of her status. She swore to become a normal person. Her chance came with the release of Sword Art Online. Not knowing of its existence until the completion of the beta, she lamented her inability to participate in the beta. She settled on scoring a copy of it. Upon logging in, she would realize that it was a trap. Knowing this, she couldn't help but smile. She was finally away from the swooning crowds. Here, she could be herself. From the day of release, she would fight her way forwards. Alone. Personality As a child, she was always looked up to. You are related to the imperial family; of course, you are looked up to! her mother insists. Tomoe disliked this fact. She wanted to be normal. She wanted to have friends. However, her status prevented her from doing so. Upon finding out about the existence of SAO, she immediately got herself a copy. Finally! she thought. A place where I can be myself and not have to worry about people bowing down to me! In SAO, she was a very outgoing person. She liked to talk to everyone. That is until her guildmates were killed and she barely escaped with her life with Shioko Kirigaya's help. At this point, she had several mental breakdowns and it was all Shioko could do to stop her from running and killing herself to join her friends. Shioko promised Tomoe that she and her friends will remain alive for her. Tomoe joined the KoB as a sign of their friendship (although Shioko is not in the guild; she would be forced a temporary membership after losing a duel and a wager with on the 55th floor). TBA Appearance Tomoe is a beautiful girl with black hair and yellow irides. However, she dyed it blue since she liked the blue hair anime heroines had. Upon starting SAO, she didn't bother to make any changes to her avatar and so upon looking into the mirror item that reverted in-game appearance to real-life appearance, it didn't affect her. Most of her armor is blue in color. Upon first starting ALO, Tomoe chose the Undine as her race. However, she soon got tired of being one and once changing races was available, she changed her race to Pooka. She looks more devilish as a Pooka, a fact which she can never live down as since the Knights of the Blood guild would laugh at her even though she is a member among them. Story ''Sword Art Online: Reversal Rewind'' Stats Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Known Equipment Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Skills Sword Art Online Sword Skills ALfheim Online Sword Skills